Dirty Dan and Pinhead Larry Make Fun of Texas
by Sonic4Hire
Summary: Based on a YouTube Poop.


It was a blasted day at Bikini Bottom.

"Good morning, Bikini Bottom!" said SpongeBob. His hand appeared from a sand castle pineapple with his face drawn on it. "Ahh, what a blasted day!" he said. SpongeBob started humming all the way to a sand castle rock before saying, "I wonder if Patrick's at home."

Patrick's hand came over from the sand castle rock with his face drawn on it. "Hiya, SpongeBob!" said Patrick. "Whatcha doin'?"

Both hands walked off together. "Goin' over to Sandy's place," said SpongeBob. They eventually arrived at a sand-made treedome.

"Hey, what's this?" SpongeBob asked Patrick. "This doesn't look like Sandy's place."

Sandy was at the sand castle peak. "Don't lose your barnacles boys," she said. Sandy chopped it down, saying, "Hi-yah!" She made a sand image of Texas. "There it is!" said Sandy.

"What is it?" asked SpongeBob.

"Can't you see?" asked Sandy. "It's Texas."

"Texas?" said SpongeBob. "What's a Texas?"

Suddenly, a wave covered sand and ruined Sandy's Texas display.

"Ohh, it's nothing but a memory now," she said.

"All right then," said SpongeBob. "Let's make one of your treedome."

"You know, all of a sudden, I don't feel much like sand castles, SpongeBob," said Sandy before walking off. "I'll see y'all later."

Three hours later, SpongeBob and Patrick had gotten everything ready at the Krusty Krab.

"Everything looks perfect," said SpongeBob. "We're gonna go get Sandy now."

"Well, hurry up lad!" said Mr. Krabs from inside. "Can't squat like this forever!"

At Sandy's house, SpongeBob and Patrick were playing leap frog while going to her treedome, singing, "Krusty Krab! Krusty Krab! Sandy's surprise is at the Krusty Krab!"

Patrick was excited for the surprise, saying, "Wait until she sees the…"

"Shh!" told SpongeBob. "Don't spoil the surprise!" When he knocked on Sandy's door, she opened it.

"Hey, Sandy!" said SpongeBob and Patrick.

"You wanna come with us to the Krusty Krab?" asked SpongeBob.

Sandy, who was carrying two suitcases, was about to walk out, saying, "Hey, SpongeBob. Hey, Patrick."

"What are you doing with those bags?" asked SpongeBob.

"I'm going back home to Texas," said Sandy.

SpongeBob was worried, saying, "What?! Now?! You can't! I mean we…"

"It's time for this tumbleweed to tumble on home," said Sandy.

"Wait, Sandy!" said SpongeBob. "You can't! Uhh, we we're gonna…the…the…Krusty Krab…that is not the right direction! Wait, if you don't…if I can't…augh!" He started running to her, saying, "Sandy! Wait a second! You don't wanna leave without having one last Krabby Patty down at the Krusty Krab?"

"I'm tired of fish food, SpongeBob," she said.

"But, Sandy, don't you wanna say goodbye to all your friends down at the Krusty Krab?" asked SpongeBob.

"No," said Sandy. "It'd be too sad."

As the bus arrived, she got in.

"No, no!" said SpongeBob. "Wait! Sandy!" However, she didn't reply because the bus drove off, leading him saying, "I can't believe she's gone."

Much days later, Patrick said to SpongeBob, "What's so great about dumb ol' Texas?"

Too many later that the old Pooper got tired of waiting and they had to hire a new one, it was snowing all over her treedome. SpongeBob and Patrick ran down to the snowy plains and began acting like outlaws.

"You're under arrest!" said SpongeBob with that drawling voice.

"You'll never catch me!" said Patrick.

He giggled, made a snowball, and threw it at SpongeBob's face. They both laughed. Patrick started to make another one before getting hit by a giant mound of snow. SpongeBob was standing on a giant snow cannon.

"Hey, that's not fair!" said Patrick. "Cowboys couldn't afford cannons."

"They couldn't afford station wagons either!" said SpongeBob.

He shot a station wagon that landed on Patrick.

"Nice panelling," said Patrick.

"Alright, Pinhead," said SpongeBob. Your time is up!"

"Who you calling Pinhead?" asked Patrick, who looked like a conehead before coming close with his normal look on his face. "I wanna be Dirty Dan!"

"What makes you think you can be Dirty Dan?" asked SpongeBob.

"I'm dirty," said Patrick before getting hit on the head by a giant snow shovel that SpongeBob has.

"I say I'm Dirty Dan," said SpongeBob.

Patrick ran off and returned with a giant baseball bat with a nail in it made of snow.

"I say I'm Dirty Dan!" said Patrick before whacking SpongeBob with it.

SpongeBob whacked Patrick again before saying, "I say I'm Dirty Dan!"

They were whacking and arguing each other, saying, "I'm Dirty Dan!" repeatedly.

Inside the tree, Sandy blissfully slept until the repeated impacts caused the earmuffs to fall off. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open.

Back outside, Patrick whacked SpongeBob again and said, "I'm Dirty Dan!"

SpongeBob saw something behind Patrick and started screaming in terror.

Patrick tried to say, "Screaming will get you nowhere," but Sandy reached out, grabbed the top of his head, and ripped it off with her third arm. And boy, was she MAD!

"What did you say?" she said.

"Texas is dumb," said Patrick.

"Don't you DARE take the name of Texas in vain!" said Sandy.

"You mean we can't say anything bad about dumb ol' Texas?"

"No, you can't!" she said.

"Oh, then…" said Patrick. "Can we say people from Texas are dumb?"

"No!" said Sandy. "You can't say nothing about Texas!"

SpongeBob got an idea. "Oh, so we shouldn't say anything bad about…" he said before turning around, grabbing his behind, shaking it, and rolling eyes while saying, "Texas!"

"I'm warnin' you, Pinhead!" blushed Sandy angrily.

"Look Patrick! SpongeBob said to Patrick. "I'm Texas!" SpongeBob posed while, saying, "Duh, howdy, y'all!" He then said, ""Howdy y'all!" repeatedly.

"I'm Texas too!" said Patrick before saying, "Get a dog little longie! Get a dog!" repeatedly.

"Y'all best cut it out!" yelled Sandy.

While Patrick was making shred sounds on his armpit, SpongeBob said, "The stars at night are dull and dim, whenever they have to be over dumb ol' stupid Texas!"

Sandy got steaming mad.

SpongeBob turned into the shape of Texas. "Hey Patrick!" asked SpongeBob. "What am I now?"

"Uhh, stupid?" replied Patrick.

"No, I'm Texas!" answered SpongeBob.

"What's the difference?!" asked Patrick.

SpongeBob and Patrick started laughing before Sandy said, "Y'all best apologize, or I'll be on you like ugly on an ape!" She then started breathing heavily before saying, "Which one of you fellers is the REAL Dirty Dan?!"

"Uhh?" asked Patrick. "I am?"

"You'll have to catch us first!" said SpongeBob. He and Patrick started laughing and ran off.

"We did it!" said SpongeBob. "We got her!"

"Krusty Krab, here we come!" said Patrick. He turned his head around to Sandy, saying, "Can we say that plants from Texas are dumb?" He started laughing before saying, "Can we say that shoes from Texas are dumb?"

"Okay, Patrick." SpongeBob told Patrick. "That's enough."

Patrick started laughing again before saying, "Why? You think that old slowpoke Texas is gonna…"

He saw Sandy chasing him and SpongeBob, leading Patrick's eyes bugging out as he started screaming.

"Run faster, Patrick!" said SpongeBob.

He and Patrick started screaming in horror. They went around each side of a huge rock. Sandy crashed right through the rock, obliterating it, and ran with a twirling rope.

Sandy roped Patrick and brought him into the background, leading him screaming before saying, "SpongeBob!"

A nuclear explosion was heard and a mushroom cloud appeared. SpongeBob started screaming in terror. He stopped in front of a leaf and started shaking as Sandy said, "Okay, Pinhead Larry, now you get yours!"

She karate chopped the leaf and SpongeBob in half, saying, "Hi-yah!" He panted, jumped with his halves, and got back together. "Y'all gonna take back what ya said!" said Sandy.

"No!" said SpongeBob. "Almost there!"

"PINHEAD!" said Sandy as he ran toward the Krusty Krab. Her rope turned into the shape of SpongeBob, leading him screaming in horror.

As SpongeBob jumped for the Krusty Krab, Sandy threw her rope. SpongeBob hung onto the door as Sandy pulled SpongeBob towards her. "Pinhead Larry, you've been messing with the bull!" said Sandy. "Now here come the horns!"

"Sandy!" yelled SpongeBob. As Sandy had pulled him tight enough, the Krusty Krab was actually a bomb in disguise, filled with Danimals Crunchers, leading him saying, "WHAT THE FUUUUUUUCK!?"

As the bomb exploded, he was heard crying in pain before getting killed. One night at her treedome, Sandy went back to sleep. Two gravestones were in front of the treedome: one that said "Dirty Dan" was for Patrick, and the other one that said "Pinhead Larry" was for SpongeBob.

Meanwhile, deep in a jungle, Bella Thorne and Ross Lynch obtained two cups of Danimals Crunchers from that explosion that respectively came with two spoons."Danimals Crunchers!" said Thorne. "Crunchy and creamy. Crunch-alicious!"


End file.
